


Who can make the San rise? (Oh the candyman can!)

by Iceshillendrig



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkward First Times, Blushing, Fluff and Crack, Kinda, M/M, Smut, candyman!yeosang, like alot of it, mostly San POV, this was supposed to be much cuter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:01:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29893938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iceshillendrig/pseuds/Iceshillendrig
Summary: When he was told he was going to share rooms with a foreigner starting at the new semester, San had half brushed up on his english to try and welcome him as comfortably as possible.Eight days later, he finds himself getting fingers shove down his throat by his new (and very handsome) weirdo of a roommate. San hopes whatever international law protecting him would lock him up when he goes through with his murderous intent.
Relationships: Choi San/Kang Yeosang
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33





	Who can make the San rise? (Oh the candyman can!)

**Author's Note:**

> The original prompt i had for this what "The man from Candyland was curious about the boy with bubblegum hair and glazed donuts"
> 
> Oh how far we have fallen
> 
> also mc yeosang's fit <3 very cute must do more of it

When he was told he was going to share rooms with a foreigner starting at the new semester, San had half brushed up on his english to try and welcome him as comfortably as possible.

Eight days later, he finds himself getting fingers shove down his throat by his new (and very handsome) weirdo of a roommate. San hopes whatever international law protecting him would lock him up when he goes through with his murderous intent.

Safe to say, the pretty boy in his purple beret and lilac vest was more than welcome to be dragged by San to the Student Government's President himself. 

"San-ssi!" Hongjoong greets him, a smile on his face as he sees the man behind him. "I'm so glad you've finally met-"

"He just tried to assault my lungs with his hand!" San begins as he points to the foreign boy behind him, offering a tiny 'hello' to Hongjoong.

San learns that Yeosang (the korean name given to the newcomer) was not only the foreigner he expected, but from a place he only ever heard of when he was a child.

"Again I'm so sorry for not giving you the complete information." Hongjoong bows to him, and San feels guilty blowing up like that on the barely-rested individual. "But again, it's normal for people from Candyland to offer their 'flavors' as a sign of greeting."

They both looked back at Yeosang, who they have left to his own devices while they discussed about the candyman. Yeosang seemed to find unbridled joy at the dust moths fluttering above him when he pulled a book off the shelf. San concludes this man would never have any intention to hurt someone.

"Seonghwa's not here yet." The student body president offered an embarassed smile at the sight. It was his boyfriend who kept the place tidy. 

☆×☆×☆×☆×☆×☆×☆×☆

"And what _did_ it taste like?" Yunho asked, sipping on his americano as he joined his best friend to walk to their first class.

To his surprise, the man from Candyland indeed tasted sweet. An unfamiliar, yet sugary flavor coated his tongue when he had pulled out.

San tried not to blush at the memory.

"Wooyoung gave me a roll cake once that tasted exactly like him. It was purple, but I forgot what it was called." San answered, taking a drink from his own black coffee which he poured an entire can of Red Bull with. It was the only way to cope for the sleepless night from yesterday's events. 

"Well Lulu, I'd love to meet your buddy Pix later, but we're already here at my social science class." Yunho turned to the open door, raising a hand to bid his friend farewell as they part ways.

The lecture hall buzzed with inhuman groans of an eight o'clock class and gossip when he spots a pink beret and even pinker sweater-clad figure wave at him. 

"Yoohoo! Mr. Bubblegum, I'm over here!"

San sighs as every pair of eyes turn to him in the lecture hall. He indeed had pink hair that he recently dyed in honor of Madoka's sacrifice to save the world.

Reluctantly, he sits down beside Yeosang. He feels like everyone would hate him if he hadn't. 

"Yeosangie, I told you to call me San." the pink-haired man tried to tell him, knowing there was a barrier of culture and language in between them right now. 

"But Hongjoong lets me call him Mr. Coconut, so why-"

San just thunked his head on the desk as the professor finally came. He remembers Hongjoong letting the candyman bite at his head as a form of affection towards him. Maybe because the smaller man didn't want Yeosang to feel like the norm from his country was weird, or the fact Hongjoong himself is rabid (Wooyoung and Mingi the most constant victim of his pearly whites) when angry. 

☆×☆×☆×☆×☆×☆×☆×☆

Rooming with Yeosang was actually great once the initial weirdness of their first encounter passed.

It seemed everything the candyman did had to be linked to sugar and spice. He had a cookie jar on his desk he offers San during late nights to snack on doing assignments. His apparel consisted of pastel colors and fluffy shirts that he practically drown in, giving him permanent sweater paws.

(Which San thought was a shame when he managed a glimpse at the prominent veins the slightly older boy had on his arms when he pulled his sleeves up once to scratch an itch)

But he still felt some lingering odd feelings about what they have come to dub 'the thrussy intrusion' incident. 

"San, drop it please?" Hongjoong sighs as he leaned his head on Seonghwa's shoulder, the older of the two not letting up from his slow typing on the computer. "Remember what I said? Depending on the time of day-" 

"The french go NEITHER way, yeah I get it," San interrupts, enjoying the way the smaller hyung frowned at his ruining of a reference, "And Candyland isn't even in Europe?" 

"Haven't you heard? It's by the lemonade sea." Seonghwa chirps, making Hongjoong clap and point at him with mirth in his eyes. 

"Ooh I got that! Looks like you just earned yourself a blowjob underneath the desk." Hongjoong wiggles his eyebrows while saying it, and San thinks that this is exactly why he was elected to represent the student body of their college. 

San sighs before standing up. "I'm guessing that's my cue to leave." 

A sound of a zipper being opened was his actual cue as he leaves the room in record speed before he could hear Seonghwa moan and marring the image of respect he has for his hyungs forever. 

☆×☆×☆×☆×☆×☆×☆×☆

A few months had passed and San had already began taking a liking to Yeosang.

He was sweet both in personality and scent, gaining quite the amount of popularity for his good looks and fairly innocent behaviour.

What surprised San the most was Yeosang's fondness for meat, enjoying samgyupsal just as much as his friend group who welcomed the latter with open arms in just a day meeting him.

"So everything is really made out of candy there?" Wooyoung asks during one night while he grilled the beef for them.

"Yup! I even remember my first existential crisis was because of our house!" Yeosang replied eagerly, sharing his teenage angst story about not knowing if he was made of house or was the house made of flesh.

Which was a moot point, candypeople were still human. They just possessed slightly different traits such as sweetened body fluids, (which made it impossible for them to reek, unless you hate the kind of sour gummy worms possessed) immunity to diabetes, and of course, being able to live in gingerbread houses.

It was a great night, sharing stories and learning about each other was a therapeutic experience San didn't know he needed.

"He's such a fresh breath of air around here." Seonghwa comments as he brings a lettuce wrap to his mouth, eating it all in one bite, "I'm glad you got over the whole finger bang." 

But how does San say he hasn't?

☆×☆×☆×☆×☆×☆×☆×☆

Maybe it was his sweet tooth. Maybe he was just gay and Yeosang was just one fine (candy)man, but San can't help but begin to feel differently the more he spent time with his roommate.

It was amazing how they both majored in dance, so most of the time, they've shared classes where they both bust their asses for good marks.

And maybe San didn't mean to ogle at Yeosang that much. He was actually superb, having great control of his body and unafraid to do hard moves that would surely injure when carelessly done. Not to mention, the fact he wore black tights, made San gulp. The candyman seemed to carry the gigantic jawbreakers from his favorite childhood show about three boys with the almost identical names behind him.

But what truly caught his eye was when they went to change after class. It was common to see skin and people stripping before taking a shower. 

The silent gasp he let out when he managed to catch the candyman shirtless was a sight to behold. 

Built lighter than San himself, Yeosang sported the slightest hint of abs as he used the discarded shirt to wipe the perspiration off his upper body.

He faintly tastes the ube that came from Yeosang's fingers at the imagery. Wondering if his sweat tasted like honey.

"Aren't you getting changed?" Yunho clapped him at the shoulder, thankfully shocking him out of his stupor.

"I- Yeah, sorry for zoning out like that." San apologizes as he quickly removes his own shirt.

He ignores the knowing look Yunho gives him.

☆×☆×☆×☆×☆×☆×☆×☆

The chaos of his friend group seemed to have rubbed off on Yeosang. He was a quick learner, already fluent in korean. But there was just some terms he couldn't grasp.

"You're doing what with your father!?" Yeosang's scandalous tone garnered a few stares towards them.

"No! It's sugar daddy. **Sugar daddy,** people! I'm fucking a sugar daddy!" Wooyoung says more to the crowd around them rather than to Yeosang. Hongjoong just massages his temples.

"Right, I didn't know he was from Candyland too. What's his last name?" That's when San realized there's some missing context here.

But Seonghwa was faster than the pink-haired boy to explain. He could see the way Yeosang's face grew hotter at each word the older says.

"Do you guys not have sex there?" Mingi asks Yeosang out of the blue, and perhaps a tomato wasn't the right description for a being solely known for sugary stuff.

"No! We do have it!" Yeosang defends quickly, "But isn't talking about it too.."

"Oh don't worry, we're all guys here!" Mingi slings a shoulder around the candyman, and the awkwardness Yeosang was experiencing was palpable to everyone except the former. "Have you ever done anything with a girl?"

Luckily, Yeosang was saved from answering when Wooyoung exclaims that they've arrived at the PC Café. Apparently Candyland had their own League of Legends server.

The rest of the group ushers inside, with San and Yeosang being the last ones to get in before the latter turned to his roommate.

"To answer Mingi... I've only ever been attracted to men." His voice was barely above a whisper before he passes through the glass door.

San doesn't know what to do with the information.

☆×☆×☆×☆×☆×☆×☆×☆

They all gathered inside Jongho and Mingi's frathouse. They've been planning to throw a party ever since exams ended.

It was going to be Yeosang's first party that wasn't a birthday. Luckily for him, San and Wooyoung was there to help coordinate him through his closet.

"This is like the seventh beret that I've seen. Don't you have anything black or leather?" Wooyoung complains as he throws another felt sweater on Yeosang's bed.

"Well... I do have this one piece-" Yeosang flinches when both men snapped their heads at him before ransacking his wardrobe completely.

They find a shoebox beneath all of that, and before Wooyoung could strangle the candyman for the pirate manga inside it, San finds a shirt underneath.

"Oh." Oh was right, apparently Yeosang's hidden treasure turned out to be red leather croptop that had tassels on the sleeves. "Swanky."

"You could've been dressing yourself like a whore sooner, I can't believe you!" Wooyoung playfully smacks Yeosang on the shoulder, wincing when it was promptly returned with the same fondness.

"But I'm shy to wear it... Especially since it's not common for casual wear." Yeosang argues, and he was right. Especially now that the weather was cold.

That's when San got an amazing idea.

"I'll match you. Go ahead and wear it." San said with a smile.

"That's a great idea! Oh you guys are gonna look so sexy together!" Wooyoung claps in glee, putting back everything he chucked out of the closet.

"Alright. Thanks for offering San-ah." Yeosang smiles brightly, and if San could tell he was nervous, he was glad he didn't point it out.

☆×☆×☆×☆×☆×☆×☆×☆

Wooyoung was right, they looked scrumptious once they checked each other out at the mirror.

Yeosang's hands seemed to keep balling into fists everytime his eyes landed on San.

And San felt proud at that. He knew he had a great body. Specifically trained for it and now the fruits of his labor pays off as heads turn with every step the roommates take on the way to Jongho and Mingi's.

The party had already begun, Yunho greeting the trio, handing the two bottles of vodka he had to Wooyoung and San as he turned to Yeosang.

"I don't know if you can drink alcohol, or willing to, but we have a wide selection on the kitchen in case vodka isn't allowed for you." The tallest of the four ushered them all to the kitchen.

San felt his heart somersault at the amazed, starry-eyed look Yeosang had at the assorted alcohols on the kitchen island.

"I want to try all of them." The candyman turned to Yunho.

Wooyoung exchanged a glance with San as Yunho made jungle juice from a big glass bowl, pouring almost half of each bottle just to honor Yeosang's request.

The first sip brought life to Yeosang's face, opting the other two to take a swig as well.

"This is good!" Yeosang says after finishing the cup given to him in one gulp. It almost tasted sweet.

"Whoa, you should slow down Sangie. Isn't this your first drink?" San asks worriedly, a hand unknowingly wrapping around Yeosang's bare waist. The heat radiating off the older's skin was almost scalding.

"Don't worry I got lots of sugar in my body. I won't get drunk so easily." Yeosang waved them off, urging them to drink up as well.

By the time they meet up with the rest of the group the party had gone to full swing, the new album recently released was perfect for the scene as the buzz from the alcohol thrummed inside San as he danced in time with the beat.

It almost felt ethereal to see Yeosang matching his moves right in front of him. Liquid courage taking over as the shyness of what he wore was gone, tantalizing the crowd with every sway of his body.

San zoned in everytime the older's attire rode up high, licking his lips at the sight. It almost felt like the snake tempting him to take a bite of the forbidden fruit.

Because it felt sinful. Looking at his pure hearted friend, always clad in pastel colors smelling like freshly baked bread, now dancing in the red light created frok cheap cellophane made as he gyrated his hips.

A particular thrust knocked the air out of San as he felt his ass clench at the expression Yeosang had in doing that. The buzz inside him turned into full-on vibrations as he redoubled his pace.

An eyebrow raised by the older made San smirk. Accepting the unspoken challenge. 

☆×☆×☆×☆×☆×☆×☆×☆

The promptu dancefloor got cleared, the rest of the people opting to just watch the dance-off happening.

"The sexual tension is just oozing out of them from here." Hongjoong comments, already tipsy while he's wrapped around Seonghwa's body like a koala as they watch from the second floor 

"That's why me and Jongho cleaned each room out. It was bound to happen." Mingi shrugged as he drank from his cup, "You guys wanna bet on who tops?"

Seonghwa just sighs into his boyfriend's neck. That doesn't stop him from fetching some bills off his pocket. 

"Dibs on San!" Hongjoong latches off him lightning quick as he rummages for his wallet.

☆×☆×☆×☆×☆×☆×☆×☆

Yeosang's knees give out as the song comes to an end the crowd cheering as San raises his fist in the air in fanfare of his victory.

San catches his breath after that, running a hand down himself to ease the burn from his muscles. It was exhilarating, like he had so much more energy to burn out.

He helps Yeosang up as the dancefloor begins to shift back to normal, supporting the candyman on his shoulder as they climb up the stairs.

The air around them was heavy, with Yeosang's tight grip on him serving as an anchor.

"You guys doing hot?" Wooyoung says tiredly, trying his best to ignore the couple making out beside him.

"No," Yeosang was the one to answer, sounding absolutely wrecked. Maybe the alcohol is finally hitting him. "Can I crash here for the night?"

"Sure, go nuts." Jongho throws them a key, San catching it perfectly. "Third room to the right."

☆×☆×☆×☆×☆×☆×☆×☆

The music muffled out once they close the door.

It's like they weren't tired when Yeosang pins San to the door after he had locked it, gazing on each other's eye as the air became thick with unspoken arousal.

Now that they were alone, it felt like something had shifted in both of them.

"Yeosang?" San's voice was barely above a whisper, not carrying it's usual tone of confidence as he felt alot smaller when they were about the same height.

"Can I be honest with you?" Yeosang's breath smelled like a fruity cocktail, directly going to the younger's brain, "I really want you to fuck me right now."

San felt his knees buckle at the bluntness, unable to stop the moan that came out from his as he clung to Yeosang's shirt like a lifeline. "Ah, are you sure Sangie? You seem pretty smashed right now-"

Yeosang's face became neutral as he decides to move away from the younger to sit on the bed. Before San could think he had ruined something between them, the candyman pats the space beside him.

The bed was huge. Queen sized with new sheets as the headboard rocked slightly when San sat down. He tries not to imagine how loud it would be when they end up fucking-

"Why so nervous Sannie?" Yeosang's voice was still seductive, but he places a hand around the San's bare waist, trying to ease his nerves like what he did for him earlier that night. "Do you... Not want to?"

"No!" San jolts, and he could feel the stupid he's about to spit out but he can't stop himself, It's just you're so incredibly sexy and I may have liked you for a while now but you're just so aloof and cute and pure before this night that duality is going to break my neck from whiplash-"

A squeeze on his waist makes him yelp, ending his tirade as Yeosang chuckled. He pulls the younger man closer beside him to lay his chin on top of San's pink hair. "You make it sound like you're going to corrupt some poor, sheltered religious person."

"Though I am a virgin, that doesn't stop me from having sexual fantasies," Yeosang whispers while letting his tongue slide along the shell of San's ears, which now shared the color of his flared cheeks. "And you've been the subject of it many times."

San squirmed at the older's actions. "If you're worried about my inebriation, then what if took a nap first and sobered up?"

The younger finally opens his eyes to look at the man he'd been lusting over, the slight chap of his lips from the alcohol. The sheen of sweat making him shine in the light of the room. And the heat of where he touched San felt like an all-consuming fire.

Maybe it was San's own drunkenness suddenly making him sheepish.

"Alright. Sorry to have killed the mood like that." San felt like he needed to apologize. It was never like this with any of his drunken hookups. Not even when he had this dumb little crush on Yunho.

"Cool." Yeosang simply states as he makes them fall back onto the bed.

It was silly, having to sit back up to remove their shoes before they can lie down completely, their drunk minds seemed to have suddenly found the fact they had socks on funny. 

The air became comfortable as San turned to look at Yeosang. This closely, he sees the pink mark that adorned the corner of the taller's eye.

Gravity must have been to blame as they approach each other at the same time, meeting halfway as they finally kiss. It lacked the heat and excitement that charged the atmosphere before, but it was just as sweet as San tasted the drink they had with a faint hint of strawberry on the older's tongue.

San sighed contentedly into the kiss. It was slow, time dripping like honey as Yeosang ends up straddling him, hands at both sides of the younger's head.

"What happened to sleeping?" San teased lightheartedly, wrapping his own hands around the older's neck once they pull away. Saliva connecting their spit-slick lips like syrup.

"I'm taking Shiber's place tonight. You get to hold me while you sleep." Yeosang mentions the plush doll San couldn't sleep without.

"Sounds good." San answered with a little smile, dimples making an appearance as he closes his eyes. Enjoying the feeling of their erections digging at each other's thigh. 

But there was no rush as he lets Yeosang rest on top of him, already feeling sleepy as he lets out a yawn.

"Like this?" San asks, moving a hand to stroke the taller's hair despite their position. Yeosang only manages an affirmative hum before the younger finally succumbs to his heavy eyelids.

☆×☆×☆×☆×☆×☆×☆×☆

Waking up in a few hours in a better headspace, it doesn't take more than five minutes for San and Yeosang to have their lips on each other again.

Yeosang seemed to have reverted back to his usual bashful demeanor as he lets San straddle him, the latter drinking up each moan with gusto.

San pulls away to brush Yeosang's hair away to see him, those hazelnut orbs holding an emotion he thought the candyman would never show him: lust.

"You look so wrecked already Sangie, are you sure you can handle having sex?" San teases once he pulls away. The sight of Yeosang's blush reaching down to his chest was addictive.

Unable to stop himself, he dips down to kiss along the long column of Yeosang's neck, shamelessly enjoying the taste of the older's sweat on his tongue which indeed tasted like honey.

"I- I guess so?" Yeosang groans out his reply when San sucks a hickey near his collarbone, shuddering at the heated shiver that went down his spine, "I know you'd take care of me."

"I will." San says with a kiss to his cheek, enjoying the way the older shrunk into himself even more. Feeling braver, he tries to prod Yeosang further. "How long have you been thinking about this?"

"Since-" A moan cuts the older off as San begins to move his hands up Yeosang's tummy, fingertips mapping out every indent of the hidden muscle there, "Since our first dance class. Those black leggings required for us is pornographic on you." 

San bit his lip as he made to remove his shirt, unable to believe how they could have been doing this so much sooner. "Do you touch yourself thinking about me?"

The cry Yeosang let out when San teased his nipple was so cute, eyebrows knit and chest heaving. San's assault on the pebbled nub was meant to urge him on.

"Almost every night." Yeosang answers, blushing so much that it begins to spread onto San as well, "Whenever I see an empty table I think about you bending me over it as you plow me into-"

"Damn Sangie," San didn't mean to moan outloud at the candyman's monologue, but he couldn't stop himself as he removes his hand to fumble with his pants. "I didn't know you were that imaginative."

Yeosang smacks him in the chest with no real power as he hides his face into the pillow, feeling embarassed by his tirade.

"No don't hide from me like that," San says as he leaves himself in his underwear, his erection begging to be released from its fabric cage, "It's my turn to tell you about my fantasies."

The older soon made to face him as he feels San's hands on his belt, asking for permission with his facial expression.

With a tiny nod, San begins unbuckling. "For me, it was the day after our... First meeting." It was his turn to blush now at the thought as he pops the button open, fingertips brushing at the thin line of hair that started from the older's belly button that went farther south.

"Of course it bothered me that you just did that without me knowing the context behind it. But looking back, it was really hot," San whispers as he finally shimmies Yeosang's jeans off him, holding his surprisingly thick thighs in place as the older tried to close them in shyness.

"Really?" Yeosang's voice quivered as San made to straddle him once more, their clothed cocks touching.

San just moved his face closer, stare boring deep into Yeosang's soul.

Curiously, Yeosang raises a hand to touch the younger's cheek, San leaning immediately onto the touch like some sort of cat.

He lets his thumb brush the younger's plush lower lip, feeling a tiny surge of confidence when he pokes his tongue out to lick at it lightly.

And as if he was leeching the power off the man above him, he uses his fingers this time, presenting it to the younger's mouth. It didn't take more than two seconds to have San take it into his mouth.

The flavor of ube was overwhelmingly sweet as he shamefully lapped on the older's digits. San grinding downwards with every lick, enjoying the friction of cloth on their heated pricks as Yeosang bucks up to meet him on time, alternating like clockwork.

It wasn't the sex they both dreamed of, but nothing could compare to how great this felt as Yeosang moaned at the sensation of the wet muscle suckling his fingers.

Unconsciously, he moves his free hand to San's behind, squeezing as much of the firm flesh that could fit his palm, pushing him downward to feel as much skin and lessen the space between them as possible.

San pulls off with a wet pop just to vocalize a 'fuck' so raw and bridled with lust that he almost pulls out the drawer from the nightstand entirely in search for supplies.

Alas, they only find a bottle of lube and a condom already torn open.

"We have no rubber." San states as he lifts off slightly, just enough to hover Yeosang without grinding their cocks at each other.

"I don't care what you do to me, just want us to cum." Yeosang whines as he chases the closeness they had a while ago.

San chuckles at the eagerness of the older. "Like this then," the younger suggest as he finally discards his underwear. His erection stood proud and flushed with arousal as he pats Yeosang's thigh, asking him to lift his butt up so he can discard the-

Jockstrap. Yeosang was wearing a jockstrap. His ass was bare while his cock pushed against the fabric.

"You're so fucking sexy Yeosang you're going to drive me insane." San growls as he finally gets the offending piece out of the way.

Yeosang tried to cover his face with his arms again, but San was fast enough to keep them apart, enjoying the visual of the candyman squirming.

"Your cock is so pretty," San comments as he ogles the flared head, which was only slightly thicker than his own. A hand skates across Yeosang's entire torso just to reach the angry prick. 

Wanting nothing more than to taste it, San lowers himself on the bed until he was facing Yeosang's crotch, the latter's face was just as red as the tip, and wasting no more time, the younger gives it a tentative lick.

Sweet like the rest of him, the smell was cloying as San went took more of it into his mouth, the ube now engulfing his entire cavern as he begins to suck.

The weight of it was comforting on his tongue as he bobs his head, enjoying the little moans that spilled from Yeosang's mouth as spit drools the side, too far gone in pleasure to notice to have the decency to wipe it off.

"San." Yeosang calls out as he cards his hand through the pink locks, unsure what to do with it. He opts on petting the younger, tries his best to guide San when he's the inexperienced one between them.

"Fuck I'm close-" the older warns as his hips begin to buck up on it's own, chasing his orgasm. San just gives him a wink as he bobs his head faster.

"San!" Yeosang tried to pull him off, but San pinned him down and took the first shot of cum straight into his gullet. It ended up being just as sweet as the rest of him, only having a salty aftertaste as he swallowed the second and the third as well.

He felt dizzy as he popped off, licking the tiny drop at the tip, making Yeosang whine from oversensitivity.

"Didn't expect that to be sweet as well." San comments as he moves to kiss Yeosang on the lips as he returns to straddling the older. The latter was totally unbothered being able to taste himself while he sucks on the pink-haired man's tongue.

"I prepared in advance. Sorry I was too quick," Yeosang comments sheepishly once they separate.

"Don't be, I think I'm not too far myself." San leans back to present his own manhood, the pink head matching the one on top of his shoulders as he gives himself a squeeze, moan escaping his lips as a bead of pre-cum trickles at the tip.

"Let me help you!" Yeosang enthusiastically offered, the blush on his skin never seems to lessen. San found it adorable.

"You're in charge then," San moves to sit beside him, passing him the lube he had accrued awhile ago. Yeosang was still soft, so the best he expected was getting a handjob from the candyman.

Yeosang bit his lip as his brows furrowed in thought. San felt like an equation that had to be solved before the metaphorical lightbulb had brightened the older's features.

"Okay." Yeosang seems to have found his answers as he pops the cap of the lubricant open, the smell of strawberry hit San's nose. Giving flavored lube to the masses? A money flex if San has ever seen one.

Surprisingly, Yeosang pours the liquid right onto San's stomach, smothering it through the toned abdominal muscles there.

"Sorry, they just remind me so much of glazed donuts," Yeosang mumbles mindlessly, even poking at the younger's belly button just to make him giggle.

...Was Yeosang going to just massage him? The thought wasn't unwelcome, since anyone who dance as hard as him would never turn down the chance to soothe any joints and ligaments.

"Do you um, play with yourself, there?" Yeosang asks while adding more lube to his hand.

Yeosang wants to finger him? "Yeah I do, I actually cleaned myself before we left." San admits. If anything, he thought Yeosang would be the one willing to fuck him tonight.

"Okay. Let me just..." Yeosang maneuvers him so that the back of San's knees were propped on his shoulders, which wasn't as strenuous thanks to the younger's amazing flexibility.

"It's so pink, just like the rest of you." The older comments before trying a lick on his rim, and the moan San let out at the sensation sounded like a chorus of angels came down to enlighten him.

"Yeosang~" San felt his eyes roll back as the older began eating him out, all sloppy and no grace as he felt his cock twitch pathetically in the air, the steady flow of pre-cum running down to his stomach due to the position.

Yeosang's nose was directly above the younger's taint, tickling the pink-haired man whenever he breathed through it as he alternated his licks from flat, wide strokes of his tongue to tiny, fleeting brushes of the tip and it felt so good to the point of insanity.

One hand that had been digging at his thighs to keep him in place moved to wrap around the younger's cock as Yeosang began to pump him in time with his rimming.

"Fuck!" San's voice went a note higher once both pleasure points got stimulated, his eyes threatening to water because this was better than almost any fuck he had ever had and it had come from the boy who only ever smelt like baked bread and it made him absolutely lose his mind.

"I'm cumming Sangie, fuck keep that up please," Came San's desperate cries as his muscles strained from helping to keep himself upright for Yeosang to eat him out.

Yeosang gives him one last stroke from base all the way to the tip, making San spill over the edge as he sees stars.

It was powerful, jets of semen painting his stomach white while some of it reached all the way to his neck, one stray droplet landing closely to his lip. He can't help himself from not licking it up.

"Wow." San's tired voice supplied as he was gently let down to lie properly, "I can't believe you gave myself a facial."

"It was spontaneous, I- never did that to anyone before. But I had fantasized about it." Yeosang admits as he wipes the leftover lube on the sheets.

But the older wasn't finished, lowering himself on San to lap at the younger's semen, enjoying the raw and almost tangy taste of it in his mouth.

San just let him, a hand running through his hair as he lets his blunt nails scratch the older's scalp. Feeling his heart twist at dopey little smile Yeosang got before resuming his act of worship.

"So this is the glazed donuts you've been talking about huh. How do you like the taste?" San's voice got it's teasing edge back once Yeosang finishes up and gulps it down the hatch.

"It's not that great." Yeosang was back to his honest self as well, "You should try drinking some pineapple juice."

"Oh, is that how you did it? Or is it another candy trait in you making it sweet?" The pink-haired man moved so that they were cuddled up to one another, his head on top of Yeosang's chest.

"Shut up." The older turned away from him, pink dusting his cheeks once more, and San couldn't help but cuddle closer to the slightly older man.

"You're so adorable." San chimes cutely, "So how was your first time?"

"Amazing." It was the only word he knew right now. "Though it wasn't how I exactly imagined things to go."

San's voice was encouraging and seductive when he starts, "Don't worry so much, it's not like we won't have a second and more times to do everything you want in the future."

Yeosang turns to face him again, bewildered and maybe a just tad bit hopeful. "You want to do this again?"

"Why not?" San shrugs. "You're cute, I'm cute, and you definitely said you want me to fuck you," he taps the older's ass playfully.

Sweet, bashful Yeosang turns his back to him as he can't handle the younger's teasing anymore. Hiding his face in his hands. A muffled 'we should sleep' managed to squeak past.

San only smiles as he presses his face to the lithe back, planting a chaste kiss near Yeosang's neck as he snuggles closer to be the big spoon. "Goodnight."

☆×☆×☆×☆×☆×☆×☆×☆

Morning came, and waking up to the candyman beside him, smelling like pastry was something he never knew he needed.

San atleast had the decency to retract his morning wood where it nestled near Yeosang's asscheeks, reminding him of their tryst last night.

Yeosang groaned and sat up at once when he had awaken. San thinks how unfair it was to be that beautiful even with bed head and a line of saliva he wipes away with the back of his hand.

"Breakfast?" Yeosang turns to him, eyes still closed as he yawns while stretching his arms out.

"Wooyoung will definitely cook something for a hangover, come on." San urges Yeosang to stand up with him.

They both try not to stare at their naked forms as they get dressed in extra clothes he found on of the drawers. The shirts probably owned by Mingi considering the way they both drowned in it.

"Five-star service." Yeosang jokes once they get out of the room. San acknowledges it, maybe Jongho could turn this frathouse into an inn.

They meet up with the rest of the group at the dining table, all in varying degress of hangover ranging from functional to dead as they sit next to each other.

Breakfast was fun, sharing food between them as they all agree to spend the day together for a movie night later.

San opts to return home for a change of clothes and picking up some snacks, Yeosang with him as they walk to their shared dorm holding hands in the cool morning air.

"Last night was great." Yeosang utters more to himself as lays down on his bed to rest.

"I agree." San replies once he chucks their used clothes in the laundry basket.

Quiet began to envelop the atmosphere for a while as they busy themselves. Memories of last night replayed in San's mind like a broken record as he lists the food to bring over.

Luckily, Yeosang is the first to speak up.

"San, can we talk about last night?"

The pink-haired got slightly nervous at the neutral tone he had. Nonetheless, he was brave as he walked over to where Yeosang still lied down. 

Daringly, he straddles the older once more.

"What's up?" San smiles his way, enjoys the gulp Yeosang took.

"I'll just come forward and say it- Can I be your boyfriend?" Yeosang asks, face serious that was betrayed by his blush.

San's eyes seem to smile with him as he feels his own cheeks heat up as well by the confession. "Only if you can be mine first."

"Deal." Yeosang chuckles before he wraps his arms around the younger's neck so they could kiss.

And it felt so right. The butterflies San never knew inside him rampaged in delight as his heart swelled with so much adoration.

The list could wait. He had other things to tend to right now.

☆×☆×☆×☆×☆×☆×☆×☆

**Author's Note:**

> The amount of references in this is criminal but very fun to write. 
> 
> Thanks for reading till the end! Leave a kudos if you enjoyed and a comment if you want to scream how bad this was.


End file.
